films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is the first episode of the Christian computer-animated series VeggieTales. The first story deals with Junior's fear of monsters, while the second story is a retelling of Daniel and the Lion's Den. Plot Countertop Intro Bob and Larry are on the countertop and they receive a letter from Lucy Anderson from Phoenix, Arizona who is afraid that there are monsters inside her closet. Larry mentions to Lucy that he thought that there were monsters in his closet but turned out be his fluffy bunny slippers. Bob then tells Lucy to see if it's just her slippers and to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. Tales From the Crisper (See main page for full plot.) The Water Buffalo Song Following the segment is the introduction to the first of "Silly Songs with Larry", The Water Buffalo Song. Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo", but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to abrupt end over the obvious falseness of the statement. The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo", much to Archibald's displeasure. Daniel and the Lion's Den (See the main page for the full plot.) What We Learned Today Back at the countertop, Qwerty accidentally gives out a recipe for meatloaf, followed by the verse "So do not fear, for I am with you." -Isaiah 41:10. Notes *This marks the first appearance of Junior, his Dad, and Frankencelery and the Scallions. *The shadows on the television show and the pupils are done by motion capture. *Phil came up with the idea of the Daniel story as a musical after watching Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Joseph And The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat". *The lines Scallions taunting Daniel was improvised by both Michael Nawrocki and Mike Sage. *On the commentary, Mike Nawrocki that they should redo the episode with new animation and voices, just with the same script. *The house that Junior Asparagus lives in was modeled after a real rental house that Phil Vischer and his wife were living the time that this episode was in production. *According to Phil Vischer's autobiography, before production on this episode, he tried to sell the show with a little animation test called VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 to Christian video distributor companies in hopes that he'd get the money to make it, but ultimately failed miserably. Phil managed to get the money from a man at his church who dipped into his retirement funds and gave him $60,000. *The 2004 VHS version of the VeggieTales Classics release of this episode was also the only VeggieTales home media that includes VeggieTales Promo: Take 38, as well as other early animation test (including Mr. Cuke's Screen Test) as a bonus feature. Also, this VHS version went out of print in mid-2006 (along with the rest of the VeggieTales shows on VHS due to all shows starting with'' Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple being'' DVD only), but it can still be purchased on such sites as Amazon and occasionally shows up on eBay for relativity cheap and acceptable prices, but could be a little bit rare to find today. *If you watch the behind the scenes feature on the DVD, Phil Vischer shows an old magazine ad showcasing VeggieTales and the first video the image was in poor quality, though. In the ad, you will see the character lineup including Bob, Larry, Junior, Mom and Dad, and the Toaster. The lineup shows a smiling toaster. It is implied that there was going to be a toaster in the show, but it never fell through. *Phil Vischer mentioned in the behind the scenes feature on DVD that, when they were selling the videos through the advertisements, they would promise Christmas delivery for the videos. He and everyone at Big Idea had to make Christmas delivery for the videos or be charged with mail fraud. *During the making of second segment, the animators panicked about making animated lions in the scene where Daniel is thrown into the den as they thought it would be expensive. They decided to go with just making yellow eyes for lions and animate them. Errors *The audio and visual quality on the rereleases are in a slightly lower. Phil apologized about this, stating that it's been re-compressed over the years. *During the first half of the Daniel story, King Darius is seen without his monocle. He later regained it the next morning, though he might be possible that he just work. *The 15th anniversary DVD states it includes DVD-rom features, but there's none. *Junior has a VeggieTales poster on his bedroom wall with Bob and Larry on it even though he has never seen them before. He did meet them when Bob and Larry arrived in his bedroom. *Daniel states he can see his house from here, but since he's facing downwards, he actually can't. *Larry mentions that he has slippers. But since he is a vegetable, he has no feet. *When Frankencelery escapes, part of his head phases through the door entrance. *When Bob explains to Junior Larry's a cucumber, the shadows and the rug on the bottom of screen changed. *In the opening countertop scene, the jars behind Bob and Larry show a reflection of the countertop, but in most shots the jars lose the refection element. *The tiny monsters change form when they bounce. *There is a drawing right by Junior's bed. If you pay close attention in the opening scene of Junior in bed, you'll notice that there is Junior's signature. The signature only appears in two shots and doesn't come back. It's featured in opening shot of Junior laying in bed and when Dad Asparagus comes in Junior's bedroom. *In the bible, King Darius is the ruler of Persia during the lions den story. In this VeggieTales version, King Darius was the king of Babylon. *When Junior's mom tells Junior that the movie he's watching is too scary for him, she nods. You'll notice that the necklace she's wearing doesn't move along with her neck, it just stays in place and her body phases through it. Gallery File:Where'sGodWhenI'mS-Scared?1994VHScover.jpeg|1983 VHS cover File:Where'sGodWhenI'mS-Scared?1994VHStape.jpg|1983 tape File:Where'sGodWhenI'mS-Scared?1998VHScover.jpg|1983 VHS cover File:Where'sGodWhenI'mS-Scared?VHScover2.jpg|2004 VHS cover File:Where'sGodWhenI'mS-Scared?DVDcover.jpg|VeggieTales Classics DVD cover File:Where'sGodWhenI'mS-Scared?15thAnniversaryCollector'sEditionDVDcover.jpg|15th Anniversary Collector's Edition DVD cover File:Where'sGodWhenI'mS-Scared?DVDcover2.jpg|2009 DVD cover Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:1930s home video releases Category:1939 Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki